If Dreams can Come True...
by PinkBubbleGum
Summary: Max gets captured, the X-5's have to save her, Lydecker helps. Mid first season. M/Z totally!!! Ch8 finally up!!
1. Nightmares

_Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Fox. I don't own them. I'm not doing this for profit._

_Rating: PG_

_Author's note: Make sure you got kleenex near by. You may need it. This takes place somewhere before between The Kids Are Aiight and Female Trouble. In this world nothing past TKAA has happened. I've also rewritten much of these chapters as my first act of coming back to my writing. So, please enjoy. _

**Nightmares**

I herd someone say once that if dreams can come true, then what about nightmares? My dreams came true. I had freedom, friends, a life. But then my nightmares came true, too. All my dreams are gone. All my friends are gone. Even some of the people I didn't really like, are gone. They're all gone because of me. Because 11 years ago Zack thought there must be something better than Manticore, and there was. Zack was right about that, so why didn't I listen when he told me to leave Seattle. Why didn't Zack care enough to force me out of Seattle?

Suddenly my body tenses as I hear someone walk past the door. They keep walking. I can relax, a little.

Normal made Herbal and Sketchy stay after work to clean up a mess we made that day. The stupid sector checks slowed me down; I was supposed to be helping the guys clean up. I didn't really care at the moment, but I should've, if only I cared enough to hurry. When I walked in to Jam Pony, getting ready to apologize, I saw one of the worse things in my life. Normal had his neck snapped, Sketchy and Herbal were shot execution style. All over the floor papers were scattered. I realized whoever did this was probably looking for me, so I hurried home to make sure Cindy was all right.

I shouldn't have stopped to check on Cindy, I should've gone strait to Logan's. The mess in our apartment was bad, so terribly bad. There was blood everywhere. It made me so sick. The delicious meal Logan made me for lunch added to the mess on the floor. Being an X-5 I saw lots of gross things back at Manticore, but this was worse than any of that. 

Logan, ohmygod Logan. They knew I'd go to him. They killed Bling, and then waited with a gun to Logan's head until I got there. Once they saw me, they snapped Logan's neck. They were better prepared this time. They had more men. They were too strong for me to fight. I tried, I really did, but they were just too strong.

Now, here I am. In a cold, white room. White the color of innocence and purity. It's almost ironic. Why couldn't they make the room black, or even gray?

Here I am, millions of miles away from the US. In a different country. I'd have to cross an ocean to get back, but I don't want to. Not back to Seattle, too much pain there. I'd willingly go back to Manticore right now, if I could. But I can't. I'm here. Here in South Africa. Always hoping that my captors have forgotten about me, but I know they haven't.

I wish Zack would get here soon. Zack's always been there to bail me outta trouble. I just hope I didn't disappoint him too much when he and Tinga left without me, so that he'll come to check up on me and find me gone, and my friends dead. I hope he doesn't assume Lydecker did it and move on. Once I thought hope was a con job, but now it's all I got left.

The door's opening. Not again, please God if you exist, not again, no more, please no more pain.


	2. Pain and Hope

_Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. They belong to Fox, etc._

_Rating: PG_

**Pain and Hope**

"Zack are we almost there? Please tell me we're almost there. I've waited 11 years to see her, I can't wait any longer!"

"Relax, we're almost there. IF you've waited 11 years to see her, you can wait a few more minutes."

"Sorry Zack, but I miss my sister. When she fell through the ice, and I left… I never would've forgiven myself if I knew for certain that Lydecker got her back. I miss her so much."

"I know Sis, I know. Here we are. This is where she works."

"Umm, Zack are there usually police cars and ambulances here?"

"No, something's wrong. Let's go. She won't be here." Zack quickly turned the car around and drove to an apartment building called Foggle Towers.

"Wow, my Sis lives here?"

"No, a friend of hers does. He'll know where she is, and what's going on."

Zack and I hurried up the stairs to the pent house. By the time we reach the top of the stairs I knew Zack was really worried. The pent house was in worse shape than where my Sis worked. 

"Damn. Something's really wrong, isn't it Zack?"

"Not Something Jondy, everything. Look at this place it's… fuck. Logan's dead."

"Who's Logan?"

"Him. He was the reason Max never left Seattle, and I don't think she's here anymore."

"Where would she go?"

"I don't think Max left by choice, and I'm pretty sure Lydecker didn't do this either."

"Well then, who took Max and where?"

"I don't know, Jondy. Quit asking!"

"You don't seem to know too much. Max is who-knows-where, being held by who-knows-what! And all you can say is 'I DON'T KNOW!'"

"Calm down Little Sis, we'll find her." Zack sat down at a computer. The computer was already on, looks like that's what Logan was doing before he was murdered. And to make a long story short, we figure the Red Series, these superhuman soldiers from South Africa, has Max. To top it all off, they probably have Max safely hidden away in South Africa. I don't think Zack could look any grimmer. Zack copied all Logan's files onto some disks, and we left.

We went to Tacoma to meet up with Krit and Syl. Zack never trusted them on there own, so he told them to stay together. Zack got a hold all our other sibs, and within a few days we were all in Tacoma trying to figure out how to get Max back.

_***Review Please!!!!_


	3. Insanity

_***Disclaimer: These aren't my characters (accept Syd) they belong to Fox, etc._

_Spoilers: there's a reference to Cold Comfort_

**Insanity**

"So, maybe I missed something here, being the last one to get here and all, but what are these Red Series?" asked Syd.

With that Zack started explaining again about the Red's. And plans on how to get Max back started to form. With every plan made they kept having one problem, they didn't have enough people. Lydecker had taught them never to go up against an enemy in his territory and never fight a stronger enemy that out numbers you. At the moment, they weren't following any of those rules.

"Hey, I got an idea," announced Syl. Syl and Krit were known for their 'ideas'.

"Not another one of your ideas. They usually end up with Lydecker hot on your tail," said Tinga. "And in this case, he'll probably end up chasing all of us."

"You're sick of his ideas? I'm the one who gets stuck living with her and keeping her outta trouble, for the most part," replied Krit.

Syl interrupted, "Excuse me, I was talking here, ok? Ok. Here's my idea. We get Lydecker to help us. No! Don't give me that look, Zack. Just listen, please? Lydecker has all those soldiers that're 'supposedly' trained to handle us. We could use them as a distraction. If they get killed, no biggie, right?"

Everyone paused and looked at each other.

"As you ideas go, Syl. That's one damned good plan," praised Zack.

For the first, and probably last time ever, Zack was going to use Syl's idea. It was so stupid it just might work. Also, Max didn't have time for them to come up with a better plan.

The next step was for the X-5's to get Lydecker alone, and to talk to him. Lydecker was conveniently in Tacoma. They decided to kidnap him, like Zack and Max did when they thought he had Brin.

"Wakey, wakey Lydecker," said Syd waving a bottle of nail polish under Lydecker's nose. They had knocked him out when they kidnapped him. Now they had him securely tied to a chair in an abandoned building.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lydecker asked. He had a blindfold over his eyes.

"I'm hurt, Deck. I really am. You don't remember me… um… us."

"I wish."

"You wish what Syd? You could get a new brain? I don't think that's possible."

"No, that's not what I was saying. I wish he didn't remember us. And for the clarification Syl, you're the one who needs the new brain."

"Hey, touché. Who's plan are we using? Mine. I think that means I'm the smarter one."

Zack decided to jump into the conversation before it became ugly, "Syd, Syl. Both of you shut-up. We won't get Max back if you keep arguing."

"I don't have Max, I don't even know where she could be."

"Try South Africa, Lydecker. The Red Series have her. And ironically we need your help to get her back."

Lydecker agreed to help his 'kids' to get Max back, but in return they would have to go back to Manticore, permanently. Everyone agreed, and the plan got put into action.

_***I know these chaps are kinda short, but the new ones will be longer. _


	4. Luck

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to Fox._

_Rating: PG_

_Note: I really don't know very much tactical stuff. So some parts of this story are kinda vague. Use your imagination._

**Luck**

Here we are on a plane going to South Africa to rescue Max. I just hope I don't lose anyone else to the Reds. We have two hours left to our destination. Lydecker told us to rest, we'll need to be sharp.

"Zack are you asleep?"

"Not anymore."

"Sorry. Never mind."

"No, not never mind. What's up Jondy? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry for getting all mad at you before."

"It's ok." I realized Jondy was worried and scared for Max, and for all of us. "It'll be ok Jondy. I won't let anything happen to you, or Max, or any of us. Don't worry."

"Team 2, go." Jondy said over our ear pieces. Jondy and Syl were coordinating everything with Lydecker's help. "Good luck."

"What have I told you about luck, Jondy?"

"Yeah well it can't hurt any. Now go."

The truth is, we need all the luck we can get. We're breaking into a secure military installation that's probably expecting some kind of attack.

We crawled through air vents and snuck through corridors. Krit and Zane stayed close. Since the South African's would prefer female biosynths, none breached the perimeter with us. We could here the diversion battle going on one the other side of the complex.

"Here, this is where Max should be if intel was correct," whispered Zane infront of a door. The door was lock with an ID card lock and password. We easily bypassed that. 

"We're in," announced Krit.

I wasn't prepared to see what was in the room. Max was curled up in a corner. She was wearing a blue hospital gown. All over her arms, legs, and face were cuts and bruises. She probably had more cuts under her gown. Max was barely awake. 

I went over to her and gently picker her up. "Let's go."

We got out of the building just as easily as we got in. The diversion team was doing a very good job. There were a few doctors on the plane and they checked Max over as soon as we got her on the plane.

"How is she?" Lydecker asked the doctor.

"We've fixed her up as best we could, but we need to get her back to Manticore to make sure there's no serious problems," the doctor replied.

Jondy was slightly confused. That didn't answer Lydecker's question. "So, she's ok?"

"Physically, yes."

"What do you mean, physically?"

"Her physical injuries we can heal. But she went through a lot there. I don't know if she'll be emotionally fine." With that the doctor handed Lydecker a folder documenting all Max's injuries.

I looked over Lydecker's shoulder and read the file.

Max had several cuts that looked like they had been surgically cut and sown back up. Most of her cuts looked self-inflicted during attempts to escape. I didn't understand why the doctor said she might not be emotionally sound until I read the next part. The doctor wrote that the location of some of her bruises implied that she had been raped. Before I could read any more there was a loud crash from the apartment Max was in.

"What's going on?" Lydecker asked as we walked into the room.

Max was standing against the wall. She looked like she'd fall over if she tried to move. The look on Max's face was one of terror and confusion. "Stay away from me!" She yelled.

I noticed one of the doctors had a needle filled with a sedative. I motioned to Jondy to discretely take it while I approached Max.

"It's ok Maxie. You're safe."

"No, it's a trick."

"It isn't Maxie. Please trust me. I wouldn't lie to you." 

"How do I know it's really you?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" 

"No." 

Of all the things I've not told Max, I never lied to her. At that point Max lost her balance and fell. I was quickly at her side. Max wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. Jondy quietly walked over and slid the needle into Max's arm. Max easily slid into a dreamless sleep from the sedative.

"Zack, what did they do to her?" Jondy whispered. This wasn't he Max either of us knew. All I could do was shake my head. I couldn't answer Jondy's question, only Max could.

_***Like I wrote above, I'm not good at I'm not good at tactical stuff if I was, then the story would have been longer_


	5. Salvation

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to Fox._

_Rating: PG_

**Salvation**

I herd someone outside the door. Actually it sounded like several people, but I couldn't tell for sure. The doctors had me pretty drugged up. And I'm sure it's because of those drugs that I see Zack, Krit and, Zane walk in.

As soon as the Zack hallucination picks me up, I know he's not a hallucination. The others are probably real too.

When I realized for sure that Zack is Zack, I relaxed. I fell asleep in his arms as he carried me out of the building. Zack carrying me felt… perfect. That was my last comprehensible thought before I fell fast asleep from exhaustion and all the drugs in my system.

Medicines. That's the first thing I smell as I started to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes I see two doctors on the other side of the small room. They're talking and so didn't notice me. I sat up and took the IV out of my hand. 

"Hey lie back down," one of the doctors said coming over to me.

The doctor stopped as soon as he saw me quickly get as far away from him as possible. As I was backing away I hit something and it crashed loudly to the ground. I leaped away from it and ended up against a wall. I looked at what I hit. It was a table that had medical equipment on it.

The door opened and four people entered. Zack and Lydecker together! It had to be a trick. Behind the two were another doctor and a girl with fiery red hair.

"Stay away from me!" I didn't know what else to do. I'm so scared and confused. Nothing's making sense.

The Zack look-a-like started slowly towards me. "It's ok Maxie. You're safe."

"No it's a trick." How can Zack and Lydecker be on the same team? Zack hates Lydecker.

"It isn't Maxie. Please trust me. I wouldn't lie to you."

Zack was only a couple meters away from me now.

"How do I know it's really you?"

Zack took a couple more steps towards me. I could smell his after-shave and the smell he's always had. I was pretty sure it was him. Zack answered my question with another question, "Have I ever lied to you Maxie?"

"No." I was so happy that it was really Zack that I lost my balance and started to fall. Zack caught me like he always does. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. I felt a pinprick on my arm and everything went fuzzy again.

"I'm really tiered of being drugged." I murmured as I started to wake up from my drug induced sleep.

"How're you feeling?"

I looked towards the voice and saw that it's Zack. I looked around the room. The walls are all gray. The window above my head has bars across it. The room smelled strongly of medicine.

"Where are we?" I didn't really want the answer to that question.

"Manticore. Now answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"Tiered. What're we doing here? What happened?"

"Relax Maxie. It's ok." Zack tried to comfort me.

"But Zack, it's Manticore! You said you'd rather be dead than here." I couldn't understand this. Zack was standing here, freely, in Manticore.

"I'll explain later Max. You need to rest." I was almost about to protest but Zack cut me off. "Rest. You've been through a lot. And don't worry about Manticore. It's ok."

I nodded my head and Zack turned around to leave. "Don't go, Zack. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, but I have other things I have to go do," replied Zack. He grabbed a chair and sat down beside my bed. "Close your eyes Max. You can't sleep if your eyes are open."

"I don't want to wake up and find out this is all a dream." I started to cry. 

Zack wrapped his arms around me. "Shh Maxie. It's ok. It's not a dream. You're safe."

I eventually fell asleep in Zack's arms.


	6. A Promise is a Promise

_Disclaimer: Most of these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Fox. Dr. Kyle, Dr. Halldorson, Syd, Taffy, and O'Neil belong to me._

_Rating: PG for a little language, also depressing_

_Note: Finally got the next chapter done. Enjoy._

**A Promise Is a Promise**

"How is she?" Jondy asked Zack as he came into their barracks.

"I don't know." Came Zack's honest reply. Zack was worried about Max. He'd never seen her look so weak, so helpless. 

"How did she take it? You did tell her, didn't you?" asked Zane.

Zack didn't answer right away, he just stared out the window. "I couldn't tell her. She was so upset to start off with… I couldn't."

The others nodded. Max would freak out about something like this even if she was fine, but since she was so upset no one knew how she'd react. They all silently agreed not to tell Max until she healed. A promise is a promise and they can't back out now that Max is safe.

*******

"Zack, you're wanted in Max's room," a lab tech said. He had herd that Zack was the leader of the rouge X-5's, and that he was very possessive of his siblings. The lab tech wasn't sure how Zack would react, but was surprised when Zack got up and said thank you.

"See, this is why I hate Manticore. Y'all are way too up tight." The lab tech looked to see who spoke. It was the X-5 known as Jondy.

"Don't you dare start up with your whole accent thing again, Jon!" 

Jondy seemed to be ignoring her sister since she continued in her accent, "So what's ya name, Sugar? And I only do my accent to bug ya Sistah."

"Name's Victor," said the lab tech.

"Victor? As in Ja…"

"Syl! There're those things that you aren't supposed to mention." Victor thought that X-5's name is Krit. Was Syl about to say Jace? Do they know where she is? Before Victor had time to leave Jondy spoke again, this time without her accent.

"Hmm, Victor. I like that name. Sounds strong and commanding. Well, we got stuff to be doing. See you around Vic."

As Jondy, Syl, and Krit were walking out of the mess hall, Victor clearly herd Jondy ask, "Is anyone else hot?"

*******

By the time Zack got to Max's room he was very concerned. He saw Lydecker and a doctor standing outside Max's room. Zack started to really worry. 

Trying to act calm Zack asked, "What's going on?"

"Max won't let anyone near her," Lydecker explained. "And she's having a seizure. We need you to calm her down so Dr. Kyle can give her medicine to help."

Zack, Lydecker, and Dr. Kyle walked into Max's room. Lydecker and the doctor stayed by the door as Zack went over to Max.

Max was curled up in a corner shaking. She relaxed some when she saw Zack. "Zack."

"Shh Maxie. Let's get you back on the bed."

"No! I want to go."

"Go where?" Zack was worried. Max wasn't making any sense, and her seizure was getting worse.

"I don't know. Anywhere, 'cept here and… and… Seattle."

Max broke down into tears at the thought of Seattle and all her dead friends. She clung onto Zack and cried. Zack picked Max up and put her on the bed. Dr. Kyle came over to give Max some medicine. When Max saw the doctor with the needle she swung her leg around and kicked the doctor in the arm. You didn't need exceptional hearing to hear his arm break.

"No more doctors, no more needles," Max whispered into Zack's shoulder. Lydecker heard this and frowned. He helped Dr. Kyle to his feet then went to get some different medicine.

Lydecker reentered the room several minutes later. He saw that Max's seizure had worsened and he wasn't sure if the pills he had would work fast enough.

*******

"You were eating dog food, admit it," Syd argued back.

"No, I wasn't," Zane defended himself. "Why do you think I ate dog food?"

"I want to hear the reasons for this too," Krit chipped in. He normally stayed out of other's arguments, but he was board.

The X-5's were supposed to be learning about something, the three of them weren't sure what it was. They tuned out the instructor and started their own conversation, which has lead to the current argument.

"Well first off," Syd began. "You always have dog food, no matter where you're living."

"That's because he has a dog, Syd," Krit defended his older brother.

"Then why did he have a bowl of it on his table. Not just any table, his kitchen table! And it had a spoon in it."

"Umm, you got me there. Zane?"

Zane explained, "The spoon was from mixing medicine into Taffy's food and it was on the table for the same reason."

"Hey guys," Syd said dropping the argument. "Where did the instructor go?" 

*******

"She'll be fine," Dr. Halldorson said. "I don't think she suffered any serious damage from the seizure." Dr. Halldorson saw Dr. Kyle's broken arm and was very cautious while examining the resting X-5.

"Thank you doctor." Lydecker dismissed the doctor and then turned back to Zack. "It might be best if you stay with her till she wakes up."

Lydecker left the room. He was planning on going to see how O'Neil was doing with the other Z-5's. He didn't have to go far.

"O'Neil, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Sir," the instructor explained. "I've spent the last hour trying to teach the X-5's. They aren't listening. When I left they were having a conversation about dog food. And, only three showed up."

"Just do your best. I'll talk to them later."

"Yes, Sir."

Zack herd the whole conversation between Lydecker and O'Neil. What the others were up to though, wasn't his biggest concern at the moment.

"Hey Maxie. How're you feeling?"

"Kinda déjà vu-ish."

"What?"

"This is like the last time I woke up. You asked me how I was."

"Right." Zack realized Max was trying to lighten the mood, but she wasn't feeling up to it. He also knew what Max was going to ask next, and he decided he'd better tell her.

"Zack. What're we doing here?"

Zack knew he couldn't lie so he told the truth, "The only way to get you away from the Reds was to get Lydecker's help. The deal was if he helped us then we came back."

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing Max could think of saying.

"What? What're you sorry for?"

"For making you come back here. For being a pain in the ass and not leaving Seattle. For everything." Max broke down into tears again.

Zack wondered for the millionth time what the Reds did to her. He never thought he'd see this side of Max. He didn't know what to say or to do.

"It's all my fault. They're all dead because of me. Everyone that cared about me is gone."

Zack was shocked. Max didn't think anyone else cared about her? "That's not true Maxie. We're still here. We care about you, I care about you."

"Then why did you always leave me?"

"I had the others to watch. They needed me."

"You didn't want to be around me. Admit it! You still don't."

"Maxie…"

"Go away Zack. Just leave me alone!" Max was crying uncontrollably now. She was upset and scared and just wanted to be alone. Too many people had died because of her, and she didn't feel like she had the right to live.

Zack left. He knew he shouldn't, but he still left. 

*******

After talking with Lydecker, O'Neil decided to track down the X-5's and try to teach them again. When he walked into the room he left them in he was surprised to see them. They hadn't left and they were sitting in the same places.

Syd was the first to notice O'Neil had returned. She couldn't resist making a comment about it. "Well, it's about time you came back."

"What? You missed me." O'Neil could play their games.

Krit explained as though it was common knowledge, "It's hard to ignore you if you leave."

 "Are you going to listen this time?"

The three X-5's agreed that they weren't going to listen. No one noticed Lydecker standing I the doorway. Instead of getting involved in the following argument, Lydecker turned around and left. The X-5's agreed to come back, but they never said anything about listening.


	7. Not Everything's Forever

_Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah. _

_Rating: PG_

_Author's Note: Enjoy. This is the last chapter in this story, but not anymore. I will be adding more to it later. My other story, Maru, will also be a continuation of this one, but only years into the future. So if you want to see where I'm going with this one, read Maru. _

**Not Everything's Forever**

"You wanted to see me?" Zack asked standing in Lydecker's office. He had just come from talking with Max and was upset.

"Yes," replied Lydecker. He picked up a stack of papers and handed them to Zack. "Those are all the formal written complaints about your team. They range from disrupting other groups to ignoring instructors to messing up experiments."

"And?" Zack wasn't sure why he was being told this. He knew it would happen, though he thought it'd take more than a few days for written complaints.

"They are your team, talk to them."

"And tell them what? To behave? The only way to get them to listen is to gain their trust and respect. If you yell at them all the time they'll ignore just to piss you off. And if you let them get a way with everything they'll do what they want because they know they won't be punished."

"They listen you." Lydecker stated what he thought was obvious.

"They only listen when it's in their best interest. When they need my help, but won't admit it. If you can get the pushiest ones to listen, the rest will generally follow. Now, is that everything?"

"Yes, you're dismissed." After Zack left, Lydecker thought about what Zack had said. It made sense. He decided to relay what Zack said to the instructors. Hopefully at least one instructor could get them to listen.

*******

"Girls, we should probably go back so the others don't worry," said Jondy. Jondy, Tinga and Syl had been hiding on the roof for the last few hours, ever since Jondy realized she was in heat.

"Are you sure?" Tinga asked. She and Syl exchanged looks. Neither thought it was a good idea, but Jondy had a point. No one else knew where they were, or what was going on.

Jondy didn't look as confident as she sounded when she responded, "Sure, I can handle it. All I got to do is keep my eyes on the floor. Won't be that hard."

Tinga and Syl acted as Jondy's escort to the class where the other X-5's were. They didn't really see anyone on the way there, so Jondy didn't have the chance to see how much control she had over her hormones.

The three didn't know what to expect when they walked into the room, but where surprised with what they saw. Syd was arguing with their instructor. Krit had his head on the desk. His eyes were closed. No one was sure if he was sleeping or just relaxing. Zane was sitting on a desk watching everything else going on. Occasionally he would add a comment into the argument. Zack was nowhere in site.

Zane was the first one to see the three in the doorway. "Hey, 'bout time you girls decided to show."

Syd and the instructor stopped arguing to see whom Zane was talking to. Syd looked amused about something and the instructor looked like he was trying his best to remain calm. Krit was… well Krit was drooling with an occasional snore.

"Hey," Sly said. "Glade to see we haven't missed much."

"Please, take a seat. My name's O'Neil. I'm your instructor for most of your classes you decide to attend." O'Neil was slowly regaining his generally calm composure. Syd was amused at how he had reacted to whatever they had been arguing about.

Tinga thought it'd be best if she tried to explain, "We would've been here sooner, but we were…umm, occupied with other things."

"Of course that's perfectly fine." O'Neil decided he might like Tinga. As sketchy as her explanation was, it was still an explanation.

******

After talking with Lydecker, Zack decided to go see how his sibs were doing. Zack arrived just as Tinga and Syl were pushing Jondy into her seat. He saw the look Jondy was giving O'Neil and realized she was in heat.

O'Neil didn't comment on Zack's arrival. He knew Zack was with Max and that Lydecker wanted to see him. The other X-5's didn't say much with Zack around. They could tell he was upset about something and they didn't want to get him mad. It was one thing to have an instructor yelling at you, but it's totally different having your brother yell, especially if there're other people around.

The next two hours were spent teaching the X-5's infiltration techniques. They were good at infiltration from stealing, and escape and evasion from running for ten years. Everyone thought it'd be best to work on skills they're already good at. Teaching them new things might get complicated.

Everyone was happy once lunch was announced. Manticore food might be worse than hospital food, but they still needed to eat.

Jondy and Syd were the first to walk into the mess hall. Syd was holding the door open as Jondy walked in. Jondy was walking backwards as she was talking to her sibs. She didn't know about the young lieutenant walking up behind her until she turned around.

"Oh, sorry," Jondy whispered as she bumped into him. She started sizing him up.

Before any could grab Jondy (and they did try), she knocked the lieutenant to the floor. She was quickly suffocating them with her kisses as she tried to undress him. Jondy didn't get too far due to Zack knocking her unconscious.

"Hmm, I'm glade I'm not in her position," Syl whispered to Syd and Tinga. The mess hall was mostly full and everyone had turned their attention to them.

Zane helped the dazed lieutenant to his feet. Zack picked up the still unconscious Jondy and left.

"Let's go with Zack." Tinga decided it'd be better to eat later with less people starting at them. All the others agreed with Tinga. They went back to the barracks and talked about everything.

"So, Max isn't doing well?" Krit summed up after Zack explained what had happened earlier that day.

Tinga came up with an idea after several minutes of silence. "What Max needs is some type of company with her. Someone she can talk to and feel comfortable with." Tinga stopped there hoping one of her sibs realized her plan. 

Krit knew what Tinga's pause meant, but not what she was hinting at. "That's an awesome idea, Tinga," Krit bluffed. 

Krit was really no good at bluffing and Syd had to add her comment, "You don't even know what she's talking about, Idiot."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot? That's rhetorical! Anyways, I'm sure that if I did know what Tinga was talking about it'd still be a good idea."

'What's your idea, Tinga?" Zack asked.

"Like I said," Tinga started. "Max needs company. Someone to talk to, even if the someone doesn't talk back."

Syl interrupted, "You're going to give her a corpse?"

"No! Will you let me finish?" After everyone nodded Tinga continued. "Zane you miss Taffy. So, why don't we get Taffy and leave her with Max."

"Hey, I like it," Zane agreed enthusiastically. "I'm sure Max and Taffy would get alone great."

Zack liked it too. "I'll go talk to Lydecker. You guys watch Jondy. Don't let her go anywhere on her own."

Zack found Lydecker in his office [Lydecker must not have much of a life, since he's always in his office whenever someone needs him]. Zack explained Tinga's idea. Lydecker agreed that it might help Max. Shortly after, Zane was on a helicopter going to get his beloved German shepherd, Taffy.

Back at the X-5's barracks, Jondy had woken up. She was very embarrassed. Jondy really wanted to see Max, so she convinced Tinga and Syl to escort her to Max's room.

"Hey Max," Jondy whispered. Tinga and Syl agreed to wait outside for Jondy as she talked with her sister.

Max was curled up on a chair looking outside. She didn't acknowledge Jondy's entrance.

Jondy walked over to Max and looked outside the window. Neither of them said anything, they just stared outside. Jondy knew Max would talk when she wanted to. All Jondy could do at the moment was to be there for Max.

After a while Max broke the silence and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jondy replied. "We came back here because we love you. It was our choice. You're our little sister. My favorite sister." 

Jondy turned around and sat on the bed. Max looked at Jondy and she motioned for Max to join her. Max went and sat beside her sister. Max and Jondy started to talk. They couldn't remember later what they talked about, it made no sense, they just talked. After a while they both fell asleep, curled up together like they used to when they were little. 

About the same time Zane came back with Taffy. The plan was to take Taffy strait to Max, but as Zane came to Max's door he noticed something unusual.

Tinga and Syl were sitting on the floor playing cards. "What are doing?"

"Jondy's in with Max. We were told to not let Jondy on her own, so we're waiting for her," Tinga explained. 

Jondy herd Zane so she opened the door. "Hey, you're back. Do you mind if I introduce Max and Taffy?" Zane didn't so Jondy took Taffy inside.

Max was awake by the time Taffy was inside. "Whose dog?" 

"She's Zane's. But Zane needs someone to take care of her. We kinda thought that maybe you would like to. What do you think?" 

"I…I don't know anything about how to take care of dogs," Max explained. She looked unsure about the whole idea, but at least she wasn't freaking out. Jondy took that as a good sign. 

*******

"Common Lazy! Hurry up!" Jondy yelled down the hill to Max. 

"I'm coming, just wait." This was the first time Max had been outside side she came back to Manticore, almost a month ago. There had just been a huge blizzard yesterday. Jondy loved the snow and had convinced Max and Zack to come outside with her. They weren't technically allowed outside without supervision, but they didn't care. Max was having so much fun, whatever punishment they got would be worth seeing her laughing and smiling again. 

Max had finally caught up to Jondy when Zack jumped down out of a tree and grabbed Max around her waist and pulled her to the ground. Max shrieked and laughed. She grabbed a handful of snow and face-washed Zack. Jondy joined in and started throwing snow. It soon turned into an all out snowball fight. Taffy had also come out with them and she was chasing the snowballs around. 

It was about three in the morning when the snow started falling heavily again. They decided they should get back before they were found missing. But they were too late. One of the guards was doing rounds and noticed Max was missing. He went to tell Lydecker and upon further investigation Jondy and Zack were also found absent.

Lydecker saw the three X-5's entering the building via a security camera. He went to see them. The first thing he noticed was Max's smile, and the way her whole face seemed lit up, that was until she saw Lydecker. Max put her hand on Taffy's head and slid behind Zack and Jondy. Lydecker had been furious up to that point. But instead of yelling at them he said, "Zack, meet me in my office after you change into dry clothes."

"Yes, Sir." Zack replied. The three of them went to their change room. After they changed Zack went to see Lydecker and Jondy went with Max back to her room.

Zack entered Lydecker's office prepared for being yelled at for taking his sisters outside against regs. Lydecker didn't yell, instead he told Zack he had a compromise for him.

Zack was confused, "A compromise? For what?"

"You and the others of your team will be allowed to live your own lives outside in the world," Lydecker started, and Zack could barely contain his excitement. "You will of course have to keep in contact with us." 

Lydecker continued. Telling Zack of all the little details of their newfound freedom. They wouldn't have to run from Manticore anymore. They could live in one place for the rest of their lives, living normal lives. They others were so excited about this. They all agreed. 

_***I am planning on having the next chap up by tomorrow!!! _


	8. Transition to the New

_Disclaimer: Not all mine, etc, etc._

_Rating: PG_

****

**Transition to the New**

"So, here we are everyone," announced Syd as she stopped the jeep in front of an older styled country house. 

Zack, Max, Jondy and Syd hoped out of the vehicle and walked over to where Syl, Krit and Zane were getting out of their vehicle. Tinga had decided to go straight back to Portland to where her husband and son were. The rest decided to head to Syd's place until they figured out everything.

Syd lead the group into the house and showed them all around. Everyone picked out where they were going to sleep, and somehow Max ended up with the master bedroom and the big canopy bed.  

"Hey Max, how are you feeling?" asked Jondy as she walked into her sisters room. Jondy had a room at the end of the long hallway. 

Max gave her sister a half hearted smile and replied, "Alright, I guess. It's just…weird."

"What is?"

"Not having to run and hide anymore. We're free from Manticore, well more or less. I'm never going back there. But, it's not so bad anymore except that…Never mind."

Jondy gave Max a sympathetic look and sat down beside her on the bed. Jondy had seen some of what had happened in Seattle and she knew what haunted her sisters' mind, "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here. Right?"

"Yeah, I know. And so are Zack, and Zane and Syl and everyone." 

The two sisters smiled at each other and then went downstairs to see if there was any food. At the bottom of the stairs leading into the kitchen they ran into Syd and Krit arguing. Apparently there wasn't any food in the house and Krit was starving. So, Syd and Krit were volunteered by everyone to go out and get some food.

"No, go away please! Don't!" Max yelled in her sleep. Zack had the room next door and heard her yelling in her sleep. He got up and quietly walked into her room. 

Zack saw Max tossing and turning around on the bed. Most of the covers had fallen off of her. She was drenched in sweat. "Shh, Maxie. I'm here. It's ok you're safe," Zack whispered to her. A part of Max must have heard him because she immediately started to relax in her sleep. 

Zack stayed and watched her for a few minutes, making sure she wasn't going to have anymore nightmares, and then he got up from the chair he was in and started to the door. "Don't go. It feels safer with you here," whispered Max opening her eyes.

Zack turned around and smiled softly at her. "I'll stay until you fall back asleep." And with a motion from Max he laid down on the bed beside her and she curled up against him; falling fast asleep. It was in this position that Jondy found them early the next morning.  

"Hey you two, have a good sleep?" Jondy asked when Max and Zack finally got up and decided to go to the kitchen for breakfast. "I made pancakes. Help yourself." So naturally both Max and Zack devoured what was left of the pancakes. 

After eating several bits Zack answered Jondy's question, "Max had a nightmare and didn't want to stay by herself. So I stayed with her that was all."

"Sure Zack what ever you say," came the response and a smile and wink towards Max.

_***I know that was an abrupt ending and this was shorter than I was planning on, but I do need some sleep. For those who have read Maru (my supposed sequel which is being written at the same time) I know that there are some inconsistencies, and I'm going to fix them, just give me some time. :P_


End file.
